It's a Long Road
by Ramgigon
Summary: It's a long road to becoming the Champion in the Storan region - especially with a certain Magnemite, and very bad luck. Rated T for violence and some minor language.
1. Introduction

**All right, my second story. Due to clichéd adventure stories, I'm going to take this and make it ORIGINAL! On with the story then.**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Pokemon?**

* * *

The alarm clock buzzed suddenly. Having been awake for an hour, I slapped the off button and stood up out of bed. Today was my thirteenth birthday, a day which held significance. I, Darryl Ritel, of Tinybranch Town, the Storan region, was about to get a Pokemon - my first Pokemon. I slowly walked out of my room, yawning, and into the bathroom, where I turned on the shower. Water. I though of the water starter, Piplup. I thought deeply about it, and set my heart on the little penguin. I turned to leave, and noticed a candle burning on the vanity. Fire. I thought of the fire starter, Chimchar. I pondered, and decided on Chimchar. I meandered back into my bedroom and over to my closet. On the way there, I saw the lawn outside. Grass. I thought of the grass starter, Turtwig, and groaned. This was getting nowhere. 

After showering, I slipped on my shirt, and matted my hair, before putting on my cap. I looked myself over in the mirror. A little portly, short for my age, and a small-ish head. I admired my physique while pulling something out of my dull red hair, before stepping back out of the bathroom, thinking about starters. A whirl of red, green, and blue spun in my head as I walked into the kitchen. My parents sat at the table, discussing something or other over waffles, while my younger brother sat in front of barely touched waffles, playing with a Wartortle doll (which reminded me of Piplup). I sat down in my chair and quietly began to eat. Disrupting my parents in an engrossing debate is not recommended. After I finished my second waffle, my dad looked over at me.

"Oh! Darryl. How long have you been here?" he asked.

"Half-hour." I responded levelly. That was the average time before being noticed by them. At my voice, my mother left her trance, and gasped.

"Jordan, put your drink farther back!" she shouted, always the drama queen. Jordan, my 6 year-old brother, pushed his milk back a few inches, earning a sigh of relief from my mother.

"Well, Eleanor, what do you think? Is it safe? Or should we wait?" my dad asked. My mother, Eleanor, sighed heavily.

"Samuel, I just don't trust him. I mean... I don't want another..." she responded, starting to tear up. I understood full well what she meant - my older sister, Hannah, had been killed by a Sharpedo at fourteen. My dad, Samuel, nodded.

"Of course, she didn't study as hard. She wasn't as prepared." he said, causing his wife to break down into tears.

"Happy birthday, Darryl!" Jordan chirped from the other side of the table, his Wartortle dripping with syrup. As our mother broke down about once a week, he made no mention of her. "Yeah. Thanks, Jordan."

Eleanor sat bolt upright again. "Yes, happy birthday!" she said, still a little teary. My dad joined in.

As I was finishing my last waffle, the lights flickered, and went out. I sighed, and stood up. "I'll get the fuse." I vouched, causing a nod of gratitude from my parents, before crossing the living room and going downstairs. While in the basement, I heard a whirring sound, which I followed to the end of the hall, straight up to the fuse box, from inside which there was an abnormally loud buzz. I raised an eyebrow and swung it open, and was promptly electrocuted, briefly yet _very_ painfully. I stumbled and fell. I could see lights flashing upstairs from electrical overload. I stood back up and looked in the box, and saw a steel ball, _staring_ at me. A steel ball with three screws, and two magnets. Magnets in the fuse box, not good. Without thinking, I reached forward to pull them out, and was electrocuted again. I jerked back, and yelled gibberish angrily at the orb, which just stared. "Mag." it said. _Said_. I was being spoken to by a staring, electric metal ball. "

Yeah, Mag to you too, just get out!" I screeched.

"Mite." it said in its rough, harsh voice.

"Get... OUT!" I roared, pointing away from the fuse box.

Suddenly, a voice from upstairs. "Darryl, what are you doing down there!? Could you just fix it _please_?" My mother.

"Yeah, I would! There's a metal ball that's staring at me in it, and it keeps electrocuting me every time I go near it!" There was muffled laughter from upstairs.

"Never_ mind_, I'm getting it." she answered, before starting down the stairs. I turned towards the fuse box to glare at the orb.

But the orb was gone.

I looked around frantically. I would _not_ be thwarted by a sentient ball... or maybe I would. It was nowhere. My mother walked in, looked at the fuse box, and laughed slightly, before flipping all the fuses back on.

"Darryl... I don't think you're _intelligent_ enough for a Pokemon journey." she sighed, before going back upstairs.

"Mag." I heard from behind me. My eyes narrowed, and I spun around backwards. If the sentient orb was complete with a mouth, I'm sure it would be grinning widely. And if it had a neck, I'm _very_ sure I would be strangling it right now.

"STOP THAT! YOU'RE JUST A FLYING BALL, YOU SHOULDN'T BE PLAYING PRACTICAL J--NO! NO, STAY BACK!" I ordered, as the ball floated back towards the fuse box. I reached out to grab it, but my hand was shoved away by a magnetic force. It then flew into the fuse box and buzzed. All the fuses switched off, and the orb flew out. I inwardly screamed, and put the fuses back. If I got in any more trouble today, I'd be stuck here for another year until I could go on my Pokemon journey. This hovering sphere was not helping my odds. I closed and locked the fuse box, and went back upstairs.

I reached the kitchen, and was greeted with a, "Darryl, you know better than to play with fuses!" from my mother. I sighed silently, and sat down to my last waffle.

After I was finished, I stood up and took my plate to the sink, and washed it off. I turned around, and I was accosted by my parents.

"Darryl. Do you think you're prepared for your journey?" my father asked. I nodded quickly.

My mother interjected, "Are you sure? You could stay until you're fourteen-" I cut her off with, "Fourteen? Why not keep stalling until I'm twenty? I've been doing it the past three years, why stop now?" and instantly regretted it. How I wish I could undo words. She cycled through various emotions, wondering how to react, when my dad cut her off.

"He's right. He's been preparing himself thoroughly for years, he'll be fine."

"Well... he still has to pass the trainer's license test." my mother replied, a faint ray of hope sparking in her dreary face. My face, however, was growing a large smile.

I stepped up to the squat, intimidating building, with a "Trainer's License Exams" sign above the metal doors. I gulped and pushed the door, and it swung open smoothly. A wave of hot, sticky air came out, and I stepped in. A large, dimly lit room greeted me, with two chairs facing a larger chair, with a small table in front of it. and an open area with shelves around it on the other side of the room. A bored-looking man sat in the large chair, an electric fan on the floor next to him. He looked up at me, and smiled. "Finally, you're here." I nodded nervously, and he waved towards on of the chairs. I sat down, and he stood up and walked over to me. After reaching me, he handed me a few papers, and a pen, then swung out the chair's tray. I sat the papers on it and began to write.

_Dark's weaknesses: Fighting, Bug._

_Most powerful Flying attack: Sky Attack_

_Effects of Paralysis: 75 percent speed reduction, 25 percent chance of full paralysis preventing an attack_

_Pokemon with the Most Weaknesses: Snover, Abomasnow_

I scribbled the last answer down, Power Trick, and laid the pen down, stretching my hand to relieve myself of the terrible cramps. I looked at the clock, and noticed a good three hours had escaped. The bored person smiled. "Done?" he asked, looking up from his carrot. I nodded, and he walked back over to me, and took the papers. "All right, it's time for the second test." He stated, walking back to his chair, putting the papers down on his table. I groaned inwardly. _Another test!?_ I thought. "Time to test your abilities. Up." he said, causing me confusion. I stood up, and followed him to the open area, which, I now noticed, had a slight red tint on the floor.

"Pick up a Pokeball." he commanded, waving at the shelves. I looked them over. Jolteon, Vaporeon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon. I shrugged and picked up the Leafeon's ball. Some defense wouldn't hurt.

"Leafeon. I see. Leafeon's moves are as follows: Rock Smash, Hyper Beam, Razor Leaf and Quick Attack." he informed, much to my dismay. "Are you kidding me!? Those are terrible moves! I'm getting a different Pokmon!" I shuoted, holding the Pokeball in a disgusted manner.

"No, Darryl. You have to use Leafeon now. If you are truly skilled, you do not need good moves. Now, begin." he ordered throwing a ball, which released a Venomoth. I sighed. This was _very _bad.

"C'mon, Leafeon - let's not fail too badly. Maybe we can knock off a hit point or two." I hoped, throwing my ball into the fray, and a Leafeon emerged. I sighed. The man started. "Rey, let's get this over with. Bug Buzz." I gave my order, "Leafeon, Quick Attack." The plant fox nodded, and blurred slightly and it shot a streak across the battlefield, and hit the Venomoth, disrupting its wing flutter, but doing almost no visible damage. "Leafeon, Hyper Beam!" I ordered, using my most powerful move, since I knew I would be defeated as soon as those wings started up, which was only a matter of time. Leafeon glowed slightly before howling "Lee!" and firing a cobalt beam, which hit Rey, sending it back about an inch. The Venomoth scoffed and unleashed an enormous Bug Buzz, instantly KO'ing Leafeon, and knocking me over. I sighed. Another year of training, perhaps?

"Very good. Please sit down while I grade you." I sadly sat down, thinking of the next year. An hour later, I recieved a paper. I slowly looked down. An "F".

I then blinked, and the grade came into focus. An "A". I stared for a second, and then,

"An A!? But... you... _dominated _me! Why..." I trailed off. The man smiled.

"You were level fifty. I was level one-hundred. Of course I was going to win, but you did a good amount of damage. Also, here you go, your license. Carry it with pride." he finished, handing me a card, and a pen. I hurriedly signed my name, and he smiled and took the pen.

"Let's get out of here." he advised eagerly, and we both made our way to the doors.

I opened the door, and slipped out, breathing in the cool, delicious air. I then realized how long I had suffered in that building, and shuddered, hoping I didn't need another license. _Off to the Pokemon lab, then!_ I thought, elated. I dashed as fast as I could towards the lab. Straight past a man's angry Mightyena, taking a shortcut through a dark, narrow alleyway, and straight through a flock of Spearow. When I finally reached the white and silver laboratory, I only had a few bloody wounds, mostly on my right arm, which I used to sweep away Spearows while I clutched my license in my left. I pounded on the door, and a squat man opened it - Professor Beech. "Oh, hello Darryl." he greeted, smiling. I waved my license, and he gasped slightly. "Well, going off on an adventure now, eh? Excited? But of course, you came for your starter." he mumbled, and I nodded. "Well, come in... Oh, I see you already have a Pokemon. Sorry, can't give out starters to people with Pokemon." he apologized, closing the door. "What!? Wait, I don't..." I pleaded, but I was cut off by the door closing in my face. From behind me, "Mag." I whirled around, and found myself face-to... err... face-to-eye with a floating mound of steel. "AHHH!!! LEAVE ME ALONE! STOP RUINING MY LIFE!" I begged, pulling at my hair. No answer from the orb. I sighed, and mournfully plodded towards home. No starter Pokemon, no Pokemon journey. All because of a floating steel ball.

"Magnemite." it said.

"What are you, anyway?" I asked.

"Magnemite." it responded, its grating voice starting to hurt my ears.

"Okay, Magnemite. Now, why do you have to be so counter-productive to everything I do?" I followed up. "Magmite."

"Yeah, I don't understand you. Sorry." I apologized, reaching my house. "Well, okay, you gonna vanish now, so my parents don't see you?" No answer. I looked, and it had vanished. I sighed and opened the door.


	2. A rough start

**Okay, chapter two. I want to thank Griff4815 and JoshDW for reviewing, and giving me enough advice to unclump my text. So, here we go.**

* * *

I groaned and sat down on my bed. I had just had a run-in with my parents, who didn't believe me about flying, talking steel orbs with eyes. A decision was quick; I wasn't ready for my adventure, as one needs a Pokemon for such a thing. 

"Well, Magnemite. You content now?" I muttered darkly to nobody. "Mite." said a steel ball, flying out of my computer.

"Great. Thanks for wrecking my hard drive, it will make my wait that much more unbearable." I greeted, scowling at it. The Magnemite tilted down in a faux head hang. "I'm going outside. Good-_bye_." I sighed, getting up and stumbling towards the stairs.

After avoiding my parents, who were in an endless debate over some rubbish that probably didn't require an hour of conversation, I slipped out the door. It was a dreary day, a dark gloom cast over everything by the sun shining weakly through the dark rainclouds, which were starting to drizzle. What a _wonderful_ day. Maybe I could go back to the license building. A large rain drop fell in my eye as I glanced up at a treetop. I thought of walking through a forest with my trusty Turtwig, I thought of sending out my powerful Prinplup to do battle, I thought of playing with my outgoing Infernape around the campfire before I went to sleep. I thought of a Magnemite zapping me, and I balled my fists. "Mag... Magnemite?" I heard from behind me, and I whirled around and threw a punch, impacting it directly in the eye. Despite it being made of steel, a punch sent it staggering, whirling to the ground. "MIIiiIIiite!" it howled, before smacking into the dirt. I smiled, and then the rain intesified. The Magnemite was just knocked under a tree, however, where it was dry. "Arceus... _why_?" I begged to the heavens. No response, of course. "Ma-mite mite." the Magnemite taunted from behind me. I trembled, and then full-on tackled the ball, doing hardly anything, and it fired a Thundershock at me. The fact that I was just in the rain didn't help.

My electrocuted hair fully flattened, I headed for home. So much for enjoying some fresh air. Behind me, the Magnemite flipped and whirled around, grinding out various noises. As I approached the door, I spun around and grabbed Magnemite, causing it to give a panicked, rough squeal. Since it was playing, its electromagnetic field was down, allowing me to hold it. I walked triumphantly towards the door, Magnemite in hand, and ripped open the door.

Of _course_, my parents had to be locked in a fierce debate over something inane. Of _course_ I had to hold an angry electric Pokemon for forty minutes. Of _course_ my bad luck had to apply to everything. I don't know why my luck was so terrible, maybe that black Glameow running away from me at unnatural speeds when I was seven, but my luck was officially bad ever since a light drizzle had caused a puddle of mud to overflow onto a rock, which then rolled downhill and hit my bicycle, lodging in between the wheel and the main frame, flinging me off onto the sidewalk, where I was hit by my flipping bike, which hit me and knocked out a tooth, and caused me to fall onto a snake nest. I had to be treated at the hospital, because it was apparently a fatal bite that _particular_ snake gave, instead of the other, harmless snakes that are normally in that nest.

Once a full year had been shaved off my life from the Thundershocks, my dad looked over at me. "Oh, hey... what's that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at Magnemite, who struggled to get away. My mother looked over.

"Wha?" she said, deep in thought. She gasped as she saw Magnemite. "It... it..._what is that_?"

"Maagnemiiite..." it groaned. I smirked triumphantly. "See? A floating, talking ball of steel and magnets. With an eye." I gloated, and the Magnemite made a grinding sigh.

_Well._ I thought to myself. _I've won. Now they know that I really _was_ haunted by a steel orb. Unfortunately, it didn't do much for me._ I was outside in the rain, supposed to be heading to Professor Beech to convince him that the Magnemite wasn't mine, and get a starter. I walked slowly through a large puddle, across the sidewalk, and through a lawn, and found myself behind the lab. Skirting around it, I came up to the doors, which slid open in front of me. I dragged the Magnemite in, and over to Professor Beech. I cleared my throat.

"Excuse me, professor, I would like my starter now." I demanded, causing the focused man to break his attention on the computer, and turn towards me.

"Ah, Darryl. Yes, you already have a Pokemon. No starters, sorry." he apologized, turning back to the computer.

"Professor, this isn't mine." I added, my voice dripping with thinly-veiled annoyance.

"Then why're you dragging it around?" he asked, not looking away from his screen.

"It follows me everywhere, and tries to annoy me. If I let it go, it will fly away at the most inopportune times." I said, slightly angrily now.

"Well, if it follows you around, then you already _have _a Pokemon for use. Good bye." he dismissed angrily, focusing on his computer. I stopped suddenly. Magnemite... _my starter?_ Not _quite_ what I had in mind for a best companion. I opened my mouth to object, but then decided against it. Nothing I could do would get him off that computer. I walked over to the doors, and let go of Magnemite, who floated around me idly. I looked outside, and noticed that the sky was clearing up slightly. I walked outside, and it started to rain again. I growled angrily, and Magnemite shocked me. Ignoring it, and started for home.

"Hey, dad." I greeted solemly as I walked in the door, Magnemite in tow.

"Darryl. Where's your new Pokemon?" he asked, looking over at my entrance.

"Beech seemed _quite_ convinced that Magnemite is my Pokemon." I growled, gesturing at the steel ball flipping about behind me. My father gave a blank stare.

"Why... why can't you use Magnemite as your starter?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"...Because we _hate_ each other?" I offered, shrugging sarcastically.

"Well, he's... it's your only choice. Or you could just _not_ go on a Pokemon adventure." he said seriously. I just stared. _He _is_ right._ I thought. _There's no way to get another Pokemon._ Faced with an impossible dilemna, I sighed, and turned.

"Magnemite, what do you think?" I resignedly asked. It responded,

"Mag... mag ma?" in a rather unhappy voice. It didn't seem all that eager to go with me, either.

"Hey, you two hate each other, there's something in common. You could get along greatly." my dad interjected, earning a glare from both of us. To this day, I am still baffled by how Magnemite glares, but it does.

"Yeah. And we both have at least one eye. And we both fly around and grind out various noises." I added. Magnemite ground out various noises in agreement.

"See, you just agreed with each other. I'm sure there's no problems with you two. Now go ask Eleanor." he dismissed. Magnemite and I sighed in unison, and set out looking for my mother. After a few minutes of searching, we found her in her bedroom, watching television.

"Hey, Eleanor." I greeted. She snapped to attention.

"Oh, Darryl, you're safe! I figured, out in the rain, you might..." She shuddered, and noticed Magnemite. "Why do you still have him?" she asked. "Is he your Pokemon?"

"It, Magnemite is genderless. Anyway... yeah, it's my starter." I answered in a small voice.

"Oh. I see. Are you happy about it?" She asked, noticing my mournful expression.

"No, I'm not happy about it. Neither is Magnemite." I mumbled back.

She responded, "Why not? He seems to fit you well. I bet you two would make a great team."

"Because I hate him! Er, I hate it! It keeps electrocuting me, and it won't listen to me! How does that make him a good Pokemon? Gah, how does that make _it_ a good Pokemon?" I answered furiously.

"Now now, I'm sure you just need to adjust to each other. You'll be _fine._" she reassured. It didn't help much.

"So... I can go on an adventure?" I ventured. She smiled.

"Yes, Darryl. In fact, happy birthday." she said, reaching behind herself. I stared intently.

She handed me a backpack. A light blue-green backpack. I stared in wonder. "Th-thank you. It's beautiful." I stammered, taking it delicately. A backpack, is, as everybody knows, essential to a Pokemon journey. One cannot go without it. A light weight inside excited me. Eleanor smiled.

"Open it. It's not much, but it should help." she said. I slid the zipper to the other side, and opened the backpack gingerly, and looked inside.

A shiny white ball, with a red band along the middle.

"A - a Premier Ball? How..." I asked, gawking at it. Premier balls are extremely rare and highly valued. My mother smiled slyly.

"I've got friends." she said simply. I understood perfectly. She works at the Storan branch of Silph Co., a company on good terms with Devon Corp, the producor of Premier Balls. "Th-th-thank you!" I said, carefully picking up the ball.

"Use it on your Magnemite, it will give you a little more control over him. Plus, you'll be able to give him a nickname." she advised. I didn't even bother with the correction.

"Magnemite, stay in this ball, all right?" Magnemite nodded as well as a ball can. I prepared, and tossed the ball at it. A smack as the ball impacted its steel frame, and then opened, pulling Magnemite in. The ball hit the floor, then shook. Once, twice, three times. The ball came to a rest, and I reached out.

_Crack_.

The ball popped open, and Magnemite flew out. "HEY! I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN!" I yelled, furious. the Magnemite floated about, laughing roughly. I punched it as it floated by me, and it sunk down to the floor. I tossed the ball again, and it pulled in the Magnemite again. This time, the ball stayed still. A few seconds later, it beeped, alerting me to its capture. I picked it up. "Caught Magnemite. Nickname?" I smiled as I thought deeply. A good name for a flying steel ball. Hrm. An irritating flying steel ball.

"Anyon." I said. "Anyon. Is this correct?" the ball asked. I said, "Yes." The ball beeped, and then buzzed slightly. "Congratulations on your capture of Anyon the Magnemite." I smiled, as did my mother.

"Well then, Darryl, I suppose this is goodbye." My dad said as I headed towards the door.

"Don't forget to call!" Eleanor reminded, handing me my PokeGear.

"All right, I'll visit from time to time. Thanks everybody." I said, putting the PokeGear away.

"Bye Darryl! Be careful!" my brother said, moving his Aipom doll's arm in a wave. I smiled and waved back.

"Remember, go see Professor Beech and get your Pokedex." My dad said, as I walked out the door. I nodded. "Bye everyone."

I stepped out the door. It started to rain.


	3. Even more luck

**First off, I'd like to thank Griff4815 for the encouragement, JoshDW for his grammar corrections, and angel61991 for the casual praise.**

**Second off, I'd like to point out that the form of currency used is Pokes. That is, Po-kays.**

**Third, a disclaimer:**

**I don't own Pokemon. Duh.**

**Finally, on with the story.**

* * *

Covering my head, I dashed into the Pokemon Lab. My breathing labored, I pushed the doors closed again, and the rain slowed almost immediately. I rolled my eyes and sighed, before continuing into the unruly mess that was the Tinybranch Lab. As usual, Professor Beech was glaring at his computer, shaking his head.

"Ah, excuse me, Professor." I said, edging up to his red chair.

"... Oh! Hello, Darryl. I see you've got your Pokemon captured, and in a Premier Ball! Impressive. Anyway, you need your Pokedex, I assume?" he asked, smiling. The Professor was a good man, if you got lucky with his mood swings. I smiled back.

"Yes, Professor. Yes please." I amended.

"And what did you name your Magnemite?" he inquired, opening a drawer, and reaching inside.

"This is Anyon. Sorry, I'd show him to you, but we'd probably get electrocuted." I apologized, jokingly. Beech frowned.

"Now, you two will never get along if you don't see each other. Ah, here we are." he declared, jerking a yellow brick from the drawer. "Your Pokedex. Newest model, you're the second one to have this kind! She's very useful."

"Ah, thank you Professor. I like the color scheme." I said, taking the brick.

"Yes, yes, somebody complained about how she didn't like the color red, and so I made this model yellow. Anyway, open it, and put your... Anyan, is it? No, Anyon. Put Anyon's ball in and add the data, and you'll be set." the Professor informed. "Farewell, and good luck on your journey! Don't forget to come back sometimes, I'll have updates for your Pokedex's software, and don't worry, she'll tell you when she needs updating." he reassured finally.

"Thank you, Professor! Goodbye!" I said, skipping out the door. The rain, surprisingly, didn't pick up. I smiled. _Maybe my luck is gaini-AUGH!_ I thought, panicked, as a flock of Spearow attacked me. Revenge for yesterday, I assumed. I flung the Premier Ball to the ground, and Anyon came out. "Mag?" it said, watching the flock of Spearows attack me.

"Dangit Anyon HEL-ow! HELP!" I shouted, watching the Magnemite float about lazily. I batted a Spearow away, and shouted again, "Anyon! Thundershock!"

"Magmite..." Anyon said, aiming carefully.

"Come_on_, they're everywhere, just OW!" I screeched, a Spearow having breached my defenses. Suddenly Anyon fired. A trail of electricity shot through the Spearows, impressing me. Until I realized, too late, that the electric train was heading for me. I tried to sidestep, but it isn't easy to sidestep electricity.

As the current passed through me, the rain turned into a downpour, and the Spearows converged on me. I sincerely hoped that my luck wouldn't be this bad during the whole journey. Then I started hoping I would _live_ long enough for a journey, when suddenly, every Spearow seized up and fell to the ground, twitching slightly. I slowly stood, still a little shaky, and looked at Anyon. He_ just helped me?_ I thought incredulously, before noticing something - a Spearow lying on the ground in front of Anyon. He was protecting himself, and the current just happened to travel through the Spearows. "Gee, thanks Anyon." I mumbled, earning a grinding "Mite" from my Pokemon.

Now safe, I walked through the downpour along the sidewalk, being used to rain. I walked past a house, and across a street, and finally reached a dirt path leading out of town, marked with a "Route 533" sign. I tentatively stepped past the sign, never having walked outside of the city. I felt a refreshing rush go through me as I started my adventure...

...And felt it leave swiftly as I realized I didn't have a map. Paths stretched out in all directions, no signs to help me. I was about to turn around and buy a map, when I realized I didn't have any money. I sighed. _Maybe a Pokemon Journey isn't all it's cracked up to be._ I thought sadly, as I searched the area for Pokemon Trainers from which I could earn some money... but then I realized I didn't have any money with which to wager on the match. _How the heck am I supposed to earn money?_ I pondered, before settling on an idea. An idea I didn't care for.

_What joy. I've always wanted to be on a scavenger hunt in a rainstorm._ I thought, scouring the ground for items people might have dropped. Down on my hands and knees, I crawled through the foliage just off one of the paths. I now wonder why I chose to look there, as, after all, who would drop their items in a bush ten feet off the road? However, as I pushed a branch aside, I noticed a clear plastic case with a red disc, reading "Flamethrower" in it. _A TM! Perfect! Those are expensive._ I thought. Thankfully, I had finally gotten lucky. A thought passed through my mind, and I grabbed the TM and fled before anything could happen to it.

Dashing into the Poke Mart, I forced myself over to a counter, gasping. The woman behind the counter looked unnerved, at best.

"Are-are you all right?" she asked, concerned. I nodded, and pushed the TM in her direction.

"H-h... Here, buy this p...pl-please." I pleaded, my speech botched by gasps and pants.

"Allll right, I'll buy that for 3,500 Pokes." she offered, looking relieved I wasn't about to die in the Poke Mart.

"D-deal." I gasped out, regaining my breath a little, and handing her the TM. She handed me the promised 3,500 Pokes and took the disc.

"H-have a nice day!" she said as I stumbled out the door with my money.

Once outside in the rain, I stopped and caught my breath, and then started the half-mile walk back outside the city.

Finally reaching the sign, I realized again, I didn't have a map. I shook my head sadly. _No _way_ am I going back._ I thought. Night had already fallen, and I had plans to both sleep tonight and get more than fifty feet away from the city. I sighed and took the north-north-east path, completely at random.

After about an hour of walking, I caught sight of a small town, and started running. After tripping over a Poochyena, getting bitten by a particularly angry Poochyena, fleeing into the woods from a Poochyena, and finally escaping the woods, I reached the town, and I walked through a small gate. A beep from my side, "You have reached 'Coran Town'. Population: 22." My PokeGear. I ripped it from my belt, and looked at it. It was displaying a map. "Why... did nobody _tell_ me it had a map card?" I said to nobody in particular. I sighed. "At least I have a map..." I said, putting my PokeGear away. Just then, a kid of about ten ran up to me.

"Hey, who are you? I've never seen you before. Are you a trainer?" he asked eagerly.

"Err, yeah. I'm from Tiny-" I said, before being cut off.

"Ooh! I'm a trainer too! I'm Cory, and I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle!" he demanded, holding up a Pokeball.

"Um. Okay, then, Cory. I'm Darryl, I've only got one Pokemon, so-" I accepted, slowly, before being cut off again.

"Me too! All right, no restrictions, one-on-one, 100 Poke bet! Let's go!" he shouted enthusiastically. He pulled back his Pokeball, and yelled, "Go Flame!", throwing his ball in between us, releasing a Charmander. _Gah. Type disadvantage._ I thought. ..._Flame? Oh_brother

"C'mon Anyon. He may have a type advantage... but at least I have money to pay the prize." I sighed, tossing my Premier Ball. Cory stopped and stared at the reflective white ball.

"Wow, a Premier Ball! I thought those were only in Hoenn... Wow, a Magnemite! Those are rare!" he ranted, seeing Anyon come out in a flash. "Okay. GO! FLAME USE EMBER NOW!" Cory ordered, catching me off guard.

"Uh! Anyon, Thundershock!" I commanded. Anyon was caught off guard by the flying ashes as well, and its steel frame was badly damaged. "Maag!" the Magnemite ground angrily, before flying at the Charmander in a Tackle. "No! No! Thundershock!" I angrily demanded. I was ignored.

"Hah! Flame, another Ember!" Cory ordered, and his lizard obeyed, launching ashes at Anyon at close range.

"Anyon?" I asked, as the sizzling orb plummeted to the ground. My Premier Ball glowed and launched a red beam at Anyon, pulling it back in. I sighed and put the ball back in my pack.

"Yes, I won! Thanks for my first trainer battle! You should get badges so your Pokemon listens to you." Cory advised as I handed him the Pokes.

"No, it's not too powerful for me or anything - it's just spiteful." I answered.

"Oh. Okay, bye Darryl!" he shouted, running off with his money. I sighed. My first Pokemon battle, a total failure. Also, now I have only 3,400 Pokes. _Wonderful._ I thought, bitterly. _I'd better get to the Pokemon Center, then._

Pushing open the door, I walked inside the building, and looked around. I saw the nurse behind the counter on the left wall, and I trotted towards her.

"Excuse me, ma'am." I said, reaching into my pack.

"Yes? You need your Pokemon healed?" she asked, fingering a switch on a large, silver and black machine next to her.

"Yes, ma'am. Yes please." I answered, pulling out the ball. She raised her eyebrow.

"A Premier Ball? All right." she said, taking the ball and placing it on the machine. She pulled a lever on the side, and the machine started to whirr, before a screen behind it flashed. "Here you are." she said, handing me back my ball.

"Thank you, ma'am." I said, walking back out the door. Once I got out, I stopped suddenly.

"...get him back, then we're going to need the Stone!" A feminine whisper from around the corner. I snuck up, and peered around the corner, behind the cover of a bush. Two people dressed up in strange black and white spacesuit-like outfits, one with oddly shaped red hair and a skirt-like accessory, and a male with light blue hair and a simple jumpsuit-type suit, were talking to each other. Or rather, one was lecturing another. The one being berated spoke up.

"And just how are we supposed to wrest control of it from Gorar?" he asked. I gaped in wonder. _This guy actually believes in Gorar? Who the heck _is_ he? _I wondered. Gorar, along with Siereen and Croma, are popular legends of Storan. Supposedly ancient spirits seeking to prove their superoiority to each other, and each with their own Conta Stone, gems that hold their powers. Gorar's Stone is said to give him incredible battle prowess, Siereen's Stone grants her enormous Psychic powers, and Croma's Stone gives speed, stealth, and knowledge of all dirty, dishonorable tactics. This is often twisted to children to address various flaws, such as greed, but nobody older than ten ever believes in them.

The female sighed heavily, before explaining, "_Obviously_, we use Psychic-type Pokemon to defeat him. Then we take his Stone. _Easy_. Really, Airen, why did I have to get stuck with you?"

The other, Airen, thought for a second. "But, Mars, if the Stone is linked directly to his powers... wouldn't defeating him damage the Stone?" he asked.

The female, Mars, who seemed to be the leader, opened her mouth to speak, then stopped and furrowed her brow. "Erm... good point. Well, we can just use the Psychic to take the Stone... and then he'll die. Right?"

Airen quickly interjected, "But... but we don't have any Psychics."

Mars' expression quickly became furious. "_I know!_ You don't need to be the infernal _contingency planner_, we'll be _fine!_" she shouted, as well as one can do in a whisper. Airen cowered.

"Yes, s-sorry ma'am. Where are we going to ge-" he apologized, before being cut off.

"BEEP." I grimaced, and slowly slipped away. "BEEP. PokeGear not used in one hour. Entering sleep mode." My PokeGear. I turned to run, when I was grabbed roughly by my shirt collar. I reached towards my ball.

"Now, now, we just _can't _have you listening in on us, can we? Let's get you to Mars." Airen, obviously. I struggled viciously. "Ah, ah, cut that out." he lectured, dragging me behind him. I managed to get my hand down to my Premier Ball, and I tugged. Stuck. Just my luck. I felt a presence approaching, and I turned.

"Don't bother." Mars advised, watching me tug at my ball. "Your Pokemon won't do a thing." She was not seven feet away, holding an Ultra Ball. "Now, what are you doing here?" she asked, kneeling down to the level where Airen had shoved me, and spinning her ball about in her hand.

"J-just walking, ma'am." I answered, obviously lying. Mars' face grew red.

"_Don't lie to me._" she whispered, a frighteningly dangerous edge to her voice.

"B-but I didn't do anything!" I whimpered. She sighed.

"How much did you hear?" she asked, examining her Ultra Ball carefully. I gulped, most likely not wanting whatever was in there to come out.

"Since you talked about contingency planners." I lied again. She glared.

"Filthy liar. My Bronzong knows some powerful moves you _wouldn't_ want to be on the recieving end of." I trembled slightly.

"Since you said 'bring him back'." I answered resignedly.

"Ah. Well, we can't have that." she responded. "Airen, how do you think we should dispose of him?"

Airen looked up. "Umm… how about as a decoy for Gorar?" he suggested, earning a smile from his superior.

"Good idea, Airen." she responded. "Now, um… Where can we find a Psychic Pokemon?" she continued. I gulped. I didn't exactly want to be bait for a super-powered legend Pokemon. Not that I had any choice whatsoever.


	4. A good first mission

**Okay, chapter four. Sorry for the late update, I... was lazy. Thanks to JoshDW for the praise and encouragement, and to Griff4815 for the praise and joke, which is oddly inspiring in a review. And thanks to angel61991 for the... slightly familiar review. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

I gasped as Airen pulled my shirt collar tighter, and then rose to my feet. Mars stood in front of me, thinking hard. Airen furrowed his brow, and thought deeply. I stared for a minute, two minutes, and even three. Getting very bored and tired, I spoke up in spite of myself 

"You know, there're some Meditite in the forest between Tinybranch and Coran?" I asked, earning a dubious look from the man.

"And just why should we believe you?" he asked. In light of the current predicament, I became bold.

"Well, it's going to do you more good to check there than to stand here and go 'Hmm,' right?" I asked. In return, he shoved his knee into my side, causing me to double over in pain.

"You've got a point." Mars noted, thus earning a stare of wonder from her insubordinate.

"Are you sure? It could be a trap..." Airen trailed off, seeing Mars' incredulous stare.

"You're an _idiot_. You think this random kid has set up a trap somewhere in the woods, somehow predicting that we'll arrive, and then get himself taken hostage by using his PokeGear an hour before he eavesdrops, and lead us into his trap in the woods!?" she asked, gaping slightly. "I swear, _Boss_ Saturn is biased. Giving Jupiter Celia... and giving me _you_." she lamented, causing Airen to wince.

"...sorry ma'am. Let's go." he apologized, pulling my collar tighter, and heading towards the exit back towards Tinybranch. _I really hope my adventure stops looping back on itself..._ I thought, as I was dragged back along the path I had traveled the opposite way not half an hour ago. I sighed as I stumbled into the forest.

I kept a vigilant lookout for wild Pokemon, yet saw nothing as I was dragged deeper into the vegetation.

"Well, kid, where're these Meditite?" Airen demanded, choking me slightly by my collar.

"I-I don't know, I just saw one as I ran in-" I struggled, tugging at my shirt.

"Where did you run in!?" He demanded, pulling it tighter.

"Airen, don't kill the boy, or we'll lose our decoy." Mars advised, not looking back.

"R-right along this trail. To the left." I choked, pulling my collar down to avoid strangulation. Airen let loose more, and I gasped for air as he started dragging me again.

"...told him we need a Poke Radar, but 'no, it's obvious"..." Mars muttered, as she brushed aside some foliage. Just then, a flash from our right, and I was knocked over.

"Ow! What the-" I asked, before Airen followed suit, flying into a bush. He shouted angrily as he attempted to extricate himself. Another flash, and Mars was pushed back slightly. Her eyes narrowed. A tall, humanoid Pokemon darted out of the forest, and lunged at Mars with a straight arm, which she nimbly dodged.

"Medicham - the Meditate Pokemon." said an unidentified voice from my pocket. I reached in, and pulled out a yellow block - my Pokedex. I opened it. "By extreme yoga training, it has acquired Psychic powers. Both very elegant and powerful. Moves capable of: Force Palm; Psywave; Mind Reader; and Reversal. Type: Psychic/Fighting. Weaknesses: Flying/Ghost."

Airen shouted, "Will you shut up that 'dex!?" furiously, attempting to pry out his leg. I slammed my Pokedex shut, and looked at Mars, seeing her edging towards the Pokeball the Medicham had knocked away with a Psywave. I grabbed Anyon's ball, which was still stuck to my belt, then tugged angrily as I watched Mars move under a Force Palm, then slide back more. I then resignedly unclipped my belt as I observed the Medicham's Mind Reader, and then a Force Palm to Mars' face, knocking her down.

"Ah!" she shouted, before slithering backwards, reaching for her ball. I whipped the ground with my belt, slamming the Premier Ball into the ground, causing it to shoot out a red beam, at the end of which a Magnemite appeared.

"Mag ma mag?" it asked, spinning.

I stared at my opponents - Mars and Medicham, wondering whether to attack Galactic, or the Pokemon. I glanced at Airen, who was almost out of the bush, and very angry, and I looked at Mars, who could probably kill me easily if I attacked her.

_It's pretty obvious, isn't it?_ Some voice in the back of my mind advised.

"Anyon, Thundershock on Medicham!" I ordered, pointing at the Medicham.

"Magnemite." it groaned, floating about idly. My eyes glowed with frustration.

"C'_mon_ Anyon, it's _life and death_, stop floating around!" I shrieked. Anyon seized up when it heard the "life and death" part, and quickly glowed yellow.

"Miite..." it mumbled, aiming swiftly at the Medicham, and firied a thin yellow beam, which hit Medicham, to little effect.

"Again, Anyon! Keep 'em coming!" I ordered, and the Magnemite glowed a slightly brighter yellow than before, and fired it at the Medicham, knocking it back nearly twice as far as before. It turned to me and Anyon, and Mars stumbled up and dashed for her ball.

"Again!" I yelled, and Anyon glowed with a rather brilliant yellow. The Medicham, however, lunged at it with another straight arm. Type effectivenesses whirled through my head as the Medicham soared, and it finally clicked - Fighting-type moves, such as the Force Palm here, were effective against Steel, such as the Magnemite here. "Anyon, look out!" I warned, and it moved aside a little too slowly.

_Crash._ The Medicham connected with the orb, sending it spiraling into me, knocking me over. I tried to stand, but was launched backwards by the Meditate Pokemon's Psywave, landing in a none-too-comfortable position on a large stone covered with brambles. Suddenly, a red glow from behind the Pokemon, from which emerged a Purugly. A voice from behind it exclaimed, "Purugly, Body Slam!" The obese cat obeyed Mars' command, and lunged at the Medicham, knocking it down, before it lunged with a Force Palm. Amidst the turmoil, I looked for Anyon, and saw it lying on the ground in front of me, badly damaged.

"Anyon, can you fight?" I inquired.

"MaaAag!" it shouted, an obvious 'no'. I sighed, and looked to my left. A Great Ball, Mars'. I picked it up, and heard a loud cry.

"PUR!" the cat screeched, being knocked out by the Medicham's lunge. Mars yelled out her Pokemon's name angrily, looking around nervously, and the Psychic glowed with a Mind Reader. I quickly thought the situation over, before thinking up a quick plan.

"Airen, catch!" I yelled, throwing him the Great Ball, which he clumsily caught.

"Mars, here!" he yelled, wrenching his arm from the shrub and dashing towards his commander, who quickly snatched the ball.

"Thank _you_! Bronzong!" She shouted, taking the ball and tossing it at the Medicham, which flinched slightly at the impact. A red light shone, and a large, round, blue bell-like Pokemon emerged, howling "Broonzong!" in its deep voice. Mars pointed at her foe for dramatic effect, and yelled, "Bronzong, Psychic!", and her Pokemon glowed a faint pink.

"Zoooong..." it uttered, in its plaintive, echoing voice, and Medicham started to glow pink as well, before collapsing.

"Hah! Giving up already? Bronzong, Gyro Ball!" Mars laughed, and the Steel type obeyed, starting to spin rapidly. The opposing Pokemon rose, and glowed faintly with a Mind Reader, ensuring its accuracy, before being toppled by the bell Pokemon.

I rose slowly, nursing the small slash in my back from the rock, and noticed something - the Medicham was simply sitting there, taking hits. I pondered this, as Mars grew incredulous.

"What, you want me to catch you? Are you an idiot!?" she quizzed angrily, watching the Medicham willingly be knocked back by another Gyro Ball. Suddenly, something clicked in my head.

"Mars, watch the Reversal!" I warned, and, as if on signal, the Fighting type glowed a furious brown. Mars' eyes widened.

"Bronzong, Reflect_now_!" she ordered, and the Bronzong panicked a bit, before starting to form a wall. All seemed to move in slow motion as the Medicham lunged ferociously at its foe, who was building its wall all too slowly, and the Medicham reached for the remaining hole in the wall.

_Smack_. The Reversal had connected with the Reflect - and sent it flying back into the Bronzong, knocking it across the battlefield, where it simply lay on the ground. Mars stared, and turned back to her mortal enemy.

Who was gone. Mars and I both flinched at the same time, and I looked at Airen, who was grinning widely with a Timer Ball in his right hand. He walked over to Mars, and handed her the ball.

"Here you are, Commander. One Medicham, super-powered." he said, earning a wide smile from his superior.

"Good work, Airen. Now, where did I leave my map..?" she asked, taking the ball.

I took Anyon, who had healed slightly, onto the path where we found the Medicham.

"Mag miite?" it asked, starting to float again.

"Yeah, hey. Umm, good job with the Medicham, you really..." I congratulated awkwardly. "... Erm, where're you going?" I asked, as the Magnemite floated into the tree above my head. A short scuffle, and something fell from the tree onto my head. I shook and pulled it off, and stared at it. A Spearow nest. I gulped.

"Stupid... Anyon..." I mumbled, clumsily fleeing the nest, for fear of Fearow retribution.

"Mite mite." my Pokemon said from next to me. I growled slightly, and picked up the Premier Ball belt I left on the ground. The ball slid out easily, and I picked it up, recalling the Electric Pokemon. I opened the Pokedex, and was greeted by some arduous, long phrase, and I placed the shiny white ball in the depression on the Pokedex's left side, and it hummed.

"New data uploaded for: Magnemite. Magnemite - the Manget Pokemon. Emits electromagnetic waves to float, and is attracted to electronic devices, such as PokeGear. Moves capable of: Thundershock, Tackle, Charge Beam. Type: Electric/Steel. Weaknesses: Ground, double; Fighting; Fire. Resistances: Normal, Electri-" I pulled the ball out and shut the Pokedex hurriedly. Suddenly, something struck me. _Charge Beam?_ I thought, recalling my move study. I pondered for a minute, before I recalled - weak, but usually raises Special Attack. _So that's what it used on that Medicham._

A shrub rustled, and Airen angrily stormed out, coming face-to-face with me. "Ah! Trying to run, are you?" he demanded. I shook my head quickly.

"N-no of course not. I was just checking on my Magnemite is all." I swiftly explained, and he scoffed in response.

"Oh, just looking, are you? Get back here." he ordered, dragging me by my shirt collar back through the brush. I choked as I was suddenly jerked back towards him, and along the path.

"Airen, I already told you, don't kill him." Mars commanded, in an annoyed voice, and the other Galactic raised an eyebrow.

"Why not? He knows our plans, and he's of no use." he asked, causing me to gulp fearfully. Mars hesitated slightly.

"We're not murderers, Airen. Besides, he's our decoy, he's going to die for the greater good, not be killed in cold blood." she answered levelly. Her insubordinate, however, continued.

"What about Cyrus? Is it not murder if it's-" Mars cut him off with a quick, yet frighteningly sharp, glare.

"He doesn't need to know about Cyrus, Airen." she advised sharply. Airen shrunk back and didn't respond. Mars returned to her map, and muttered something about a half-mile and Coran town. I sighed. _Well, part one of Arceus knows how many, and we almost died. This is going well._ I thought sadly.

* * *

**Bleh, that was terrible. Sorry. :(**

**I'll try to make a better chapter next.  
**


End file.
